nazizombiesplusfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Richtofen
Doctor Edward Richtofen is a character in Call of Duty: World at War and''Call of Duty: Black Ops. ''He was a Nazi sociopathic scientist who developed the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and loved to torture and kill various victims of his. He has appeared canonically in Ascension, Kino der Toten,Shi No Numa, and Der Riese, and non-canonically in Nacht der Untotenand Zombie Verrückt. Biography http://nazizombiesplus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Edward_Richtofen&action=edit&section=1Edit Beware The Doc. This message was scrawled across walls of every Prisoner of War camp under Axis control. Starvation may cripple you, dysentery may wreck you, and gunfire may rip the flesh from your bones, but beware The Doc. Meet Dr. Richtofen, known affectionately as "The Butcher" to his victims as they scream in agony moments before he snuffs out their light. Throughout his career, Richtofen has always been at the forefront of torture and information extraction research. Before the war he was a back alley plastic surgeon, who created an army of monstrous affluent Weimar socialites that would follow him around and laugh at every joke the genius doctor made. This all fell apart when the republic fell and the Nazi party took control. To Richtofen, their values were too moral, too liberal for his liking. He joined the army so he could satisfy his need to watch people die, slowly. An incurable sociopath, he sees no moral distinction between natural death and murder. The victim is the victim, regardless of how their demise manifests itself. He has a collection of stuffed animals, most of them posed in positions of terror at the instant of their death. He is also inferred to being the creator of the Hellhounds and original Zombies, and by extension, the culprit behind Dr. Ludwig Maxis' murder. After all of the testing radios are found on Der Riese, the final radio replays the moment when Richtofen locked Dr. Maxis and his daughter, Samantha, in a teleporter with a Hellhound. His final words before the recording stopped were, "Goodbye, Doctor Maxis." Richtofen also has several remarks in Der Riese that reinforce this image. For instance, whenever he finds a teleporter, he will sometimes remark, "Good, it still works...I mean, ooh, what could this be?" He obviously wants to keep his involvement in the matter a secret from his colleagues, but Tank Dempsey is suspicious, That may be causing Tank to slowly gain his memory. It should be noted that it appears Richtofen has told Nikolai EVERYTHING judgeing from some of Nikolai's quotes form Kino Der Toten and Ascension. Treyarch has confirmed that Edward, Dr. Maxis assistant, is Indeed Richtofen and that Richtofen is responsible for the death of Samantha Maxis and the unconfirmed death of Dr Maxis. It should be noted that in the map Shangri-La, if one is to play as Richtofen when retreiving the focusing stone, Richtofen will claim that everything is going as planned. It is thought that Richtofen is attempting to take over the zombies for himself. Trivia http://nazizombiesplus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Edward_Richtofen&action=edit&section=2Edit *The fourth player to join the match on Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, or Ascension will play as Dr. Richtofen. *Doctor Richtofen created the Wunderwaffe DG-2, shown by his exclamation when he receives it. *His name may have been inspired by the German World War I flying ace Baron Manfred von Richthofen, more commonly known as the Red Baron. *He could also be inspired from the Nazi Doctor Josef Mengele, a physician at the death camp Auschwitz-Birkenau also known as the 'Angel of Death'. *Doctor Richtofen is part of the Illumanati. Evidence that supports this is that when he gets multiple kills he may scream "Illuminati! I work for thee!". When downed and revived he says "Now the service to the Illuminati can continue." *He seems to like dogs as he shows remorse when he kills them. *Richtofen seems to be the most unstable soldier in Shi No Numa, as his erratic quotes like "I feel like DANCING!", "WATCH! Watch the beautiful FIRE!" and "I WANT MORE BLOOD!" indicate. *He always compliments Nikolai even though they were supposed to be polar opposites, while he looks down upon Tank Dempsey due to him swiftly killing his opponents. *In Kino der Toten, if Richtofen gets his hands on the Thundergun, he may refer to it as the "DG-3" or "WunderThunder". *On Kino der Toten if the player is playing as Richtofen and activates all the easter eggs to play the song '115' by Elena Siegman he may say "I found another rock. Maybe they stole this from Japan". Oddly, Takeo Masaki says the exact same thing. This could be because the Germans and Japanese were allies and shared technologies during World War II, or, more likely, the dialouge was mixed up. *If your point counter is green, you're playing as Richtofen. *On the iPhone version of Nazi Zombies, Richtofen's point color is yellow.